the dexholders plus 1 more
by SilverRose1022
Summary: when yellows uncle died he says you have a sister,after that oak became nervous and starts talking to someone on the phone.he writes stuff down on his journal but,green finds it and discovered 2 secret oak has been hiding from them,
1. Chapter 1

Me: I do not own pokemon or the pokemon specials

This will include the dexholders plus one more like the title says. This is after the emerald series and before the diamond and pearl series

Yellow's POV

"Hey you guys check this out" blue said holding a mangize. What happen I asked blue? Well I looked throw this mangize and it said 10 thing you should see when in kanto said blue. Tell us those 10 things said red. Blue started ok number

10 the pokemon gyms

9 pokemon tower

8 pallet town

7 saffron city

6 celadon city

5 diglett's cave

4 mt. moon

3 indigo plateau

2 viridian forest

1 singer J in saffron town

Cool lets see her in saffron city, do they have a picture of her I asked blue. Blue showed me a blonde her girl about the as age as blue, green, looks like I saw her face but her eyes I saw them before. Ok let's see if she could sing in the festive for the pallet town, blue asked. Then what are we waiting for lets go said red. We all took off on our flying pokemon and headed off. My mind wondered where I saw her. After my uncle die I walked to his room and a picture of a girl and a man. The singer j had the same eyes as the girl.

Normal POV

Meanwhile people in saffron city are waiting for J to come. Her staff is asking where she is. But J is talking to someone on the phone it was oak. Oak said are you going to go the festive. J said no I have to go as "her", then as myself the singer. Oak said ok but you and your father

Have to face your past. I have to go the fans are waiting bye said J.

J's POV

I have to run. I can't disappoint my fans. My pokemon will give a great show. First I will get my pokemon .oh crap I forgot my I got my pokeballs and pokedex. I stuff the dex in my jacket pocket ant the pokeballs around my waist. I run so fast that my blonde hair with black highlights follows everywhere. I get the microphone and run on stage. The fans are screaming and I remember to turn off my pokedex. I turn it off cause I was on stage. I looked at the fans and I see the pokedex holder of kanto. I let my pokemon do some combinations while I sing. That is what I am known for. Today I am using my father the concert I go into my dressing room. I heard a knock and said who it is. It's the dexholders of kanto a girl said.

ME: the beginning is slow there will be more action later


	2. Chapter 2

ME: I am not very good at this. It is my first story. So by now singer "J" is a pokedex holder. By the way her dressing room has a little battle stage.

"J" P.O.V

While I am battling with a friend I heard a knock and said who it is. It's the dexholders of kanto a girl said. I said come in. they were in shock that I had a battle stage in my dressing room. Go kingdra use hyropump I said. Kingdra use hyropump on the mightyena, and the pokemon fainted. We both returned our pokemon. Good battle Ben I said. Thank you bye ro- I mean J said Ben. (Ben left and J turned around and faced the dexholders)

RED'S P.O.V

She turned around and smiled at us. Her smile reminds me of yellow's smile. Blue said "if you can sing in the pallet town festive". I looked at her she seem nervous when she heard pallet town. Then she said sure. We are all happy then she said she has to go. She said if we will go or stay here or go. We all went one way she went the other way.

"J" P.O.V

That was a close one. I would kill Ben if he said anything else. I have to change my clothes and take off this wig. Then go and meet Ben. (5 minutes later) I change and go to Ben then I punch him in the arm. Ben said "what was that for". I said "you were about to say my name in front of the dexholders". "That's why. Come on let's go before it gets late" Ben said. We flew all the way to pallet town. We saw the light on so we knocked and waited. Oak came in and gave him the pokemon he wanted. I was about to go and walk out when the door opened. I knew it was the dexholders.I think their name was green, gold, crystal. We all stared at each other until gold started to flirt. Then Crys just dragged him away. Then green said "so who are you?" Oak said "this is rose and Ben. They just came to deliver a pokemon." "What pokemon were it then grandpa" green said. "Well this type of pokemon you can find all over the place. But it's the color that surprises me the most. It's a caterpie"oak said. Yeah I travel a lot so I find rare color pokemon it's not a big deal. Anyways I have to go professor. Bye"

OK short chapter I know. Next chapter I will write different so tell me which writing you like best

Chapter 3 next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok I will write this like a script. Tell me which way you like the format to be.

3 days later

Green: okay grandpa you can go to sleep I will clean up here

Oak: thank you green. I will go to sleep goodnight

Green: goodnight grandpa

Now this will be easy with Porygon2**. **Now you take thatside

(5 minutes later)

Well that's done.

(Porygon2 opens a book on green's lap)

You want me to read this. Fine.

(Green starts to read the book)

Book: I finally finish the pokedex. Now to find the right person to give it to. Green doesn't come back in months. I know who to give it too. I'll give it to one of my top student's daughter.

Green: you know what this means. There is one more dexholder.

(Porygon2 uses psychic to turn to a different page)

Book: they come back to kanto. I thought they were traveling the regions. This will be bad. My top student Holt and his daughter are coming. I gave her the first pokedex. They were supposed to travel, now their coming back. What am I going to do? Wasn't she starting a singing career?

Green: so that why grandpa was nervous. It will be my mission to find her and confront her. Right now let's watch TV, this is getting too weird for me.

News reporter: while doing a concert singer J was attack by a wild houndour. It was about to attack one of her fans, when she step in and covered the flames with her left arm. Lucky only her left arm was burned a little. Doctors say she will make a full recover.

(Turns off TV)

I hope she's okay. Well I will go to sleep.

(In the morning. Green and oak were eating breakfast, and red is on the way there)

Green: so grandpa did you study the different color caterpie

Oak: yes I did. The only difference is the color. It's still a mystery but I will try solving it.

(That moment red walked in)

Red: hello green and professor oak

Green/Oak: hello red

(Red sits at the table)

Green: so grandpa I was wondering who was the girl that came 4 days ago

Oak: you mean rose

Red: who's rose (red said while getting toast?)

Oak: she is my field researcher. She helps me with the pokedex. I was about to ask one of you guys to be my field researcher. But you guys are so busy. Why do you ask green?

Green: just wondering

Red: maybe he likes rose (said it when eating toast)

Green: no I don't, I just met her

Red: maybe love at first sight

Oak: well I will give you some information on her. Well she comes here with her Pokémon. And she let's me borrow her color Pokémon when I need too. But she never shows her Pokémon to me. She likes to design new inventions.

Green: anything else

Oak: and she's coming here today around 11:30

Red: well I guess I am stay to meet green's future wife

Green :( gives cold glare to red)

So if you know that green only wants to know rose because he thinks that she is a dexholder. Later blue and the others will come. And there's going to be pairs too. Right now think what pairs are. I don't want to spoil the surprises coming next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am still writing in script form. Still continue on from before.

11:35 at professor oak's place

Knock knock

Oak: come in

Rose: thank you (comes in with 2 cases)

Oak: what are the cases for?

Rose: one holds Pokémon food, the other one holds my guitar. I know I was going to be here a long time.

Oak: okay now did you bring me the 2 Pokémon I asked for?

Rose: yes where do I release them?

Oak: just let me push this button and put them in the tank.

(Pushes button and a large tank appears)

Rose: come on out moltics

(Throws the pokeballs in the air and 2 moltics come out, one different color)

Professor I didn't think you will be alone

Oak: I am not my grandson and his friend went to the store for Pokémon food. Rose do you buy or make your Pokémon food. And why are you wearing a cape with a hood on?

Rose: I make my Pokémon food and I am wearing the cape because I like how it flows in the wind.

Oak: so rose you are going to work on a song

Rose: yes but don't enter the yard cause it's a secret

After that rose walked to the backyard. She sat on a bench in the yard and took out her guitar. Then red and green walked in to the lab to see professor oak doing research.

Green: grandpa some cool Pokémon

Red: yeah, professor where did you get them.

Oak: well rose came and let me browed them from her. She is in the backyard. Now I have to get back to work.

Red: well let's go green

As red opens the door to the backyard slowly. But then hears singing and he stays quiet.

Rose: You've been such a good friend,  
I've know you since I don't know when,  
we've got lots of friends and birthdays,  
Come and go,  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know, Together forever,  
No matter how long,  
From now until the end of time,  
Well be to together,  
And you can be sure,  
That forever in a day,  
That's how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more. Green: she got a good voice. Red: come on let's say hi. Rose: how was that sparky Pikachu: pika. Rose: you want to train. Just let me put the guitar away. Okay use thunderbolt then iron tail. Red: hello you must be rose. (Taping her shoulder) Rose: (turns around) oh it's just you guy and don't startle me Red: sorry. Even I liked you to meet someone. (Get's green) this is your future husband and my friend green. Rose: hello nice to meet you. But I am not ready for marriage. Sorry. Green: hello my friend was just joking. I am green and he is red.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose: nice to meet you guys, but I am in the middle of training.

Green: no problem

Red: Can I train with you please

Rose: , umbreon time to train.

Red: pika and vee. go!

Rose: double battle. Red you can go first.

Red: vee use psychic on Pikachu, pika use thunderbolt on umbreon

Rose: umbreon and sparky use wish then dig

Red: dodge it

Rose: dig again

Red: when they come up use quick attack

Rose: take on the attack then dig one more time

Red: vee use swift and pika thunderbolt

Rose: now stay underground

Red: I wonder what she is doing

Rose: now up

Red: dodge

Rose: umbreon in the center. Sparky go in the hole

Red: now chase after umbreon

Rose: shadow ball in every direction

Red: dodge and jump over the holes

Rose: continue with shadow ball

Pika and vee are about to jump the holes in 4 sec

Rose: sparky use thunder

At that moment vee and pika above the hole and get shocked. Then a bunch of shadow ball hit them at the time. But pika faints and vee is low on hp. sparky and umbreon are too. Until their wish comes true.

Red: pika return. Vee use psychic on sparky

Rose: sparky hold on. Now use faint attack umbreon

Red: Vees slam sparky down and try to dodge

Rose: not going to work red.

Red: morning sun

Rose: umbreon use pursuit

Red: Vees come on

Rose: pursuit and thunderbolt

Red: vee use psychic

Both attacks hit vee. Vee is still holding on.

Rose: again

The both attacks hit cause of their accuracy. Vee faints and rose wins the battle

Rose/Red: return

Rose: good battle. I and my Pokémon had fun.

Red: thanks it was a good battle too

Green: you have good battling skills just like red

Rose: thanks. I think professor oak is done researching my Pokémon

Rose, red, green walk back into the lab. Professor is done with the research. Rose is about to leave when red is going to ask her a question

Red: rose are you going to be at the festive

Rose: maybe. Well I have to go. Bye you guys.

After rose left, they started to talk about Pokémon and other stuff.

: well what do you think of rose?

Red: nice

Green: smart

Red: professor green want to marry her

Oak: what! Well she will make a good wife. But it is too soon, they should start to date first the we will

Green: grandpa I don't want to marry her. I don't like her in that way. I like her as a friend

Oak: okay green. Just find the right person to marry. That go's for you too red.

Day of the festive =)

All the dexholders are in red's house talking about what's in the festive.

Blue: I can't wait

Sapphire: I want to win all the prizes

Ruby: I hope my clothes don't get dirty

Emerald: will you two shut the hell up

Crystal: relax emerald

Gold: so what are you guys going to do?

Silver: I don't know

Yellow: just walk around

Red: I think I will go with yellow

Gold: green what are you going to do?

Green: nothing. Maybe stay at grandpa's lab do some research.

Red: that's not the only thing greens going to do.

Gold: red what is green doing to do?

Red: well he's going to

Green: (gives red a cold glare) red don't you dare

Red: nothing

Blue: you know they want ruby to be a judge on a Pokémon contest and that they are going to do a tournament. Who ever wins gets to change red to a battle.

Silver: that would be interesting

5:00

And the winner is Ben for the cool/ tough contest. The winner for cute/smart contest is jade. The last contest is beauty. It will begin at 7:30 because of the tournament.

Rose: great job you guys

Ben: thanks I would have one all of them if it wasn't for me little sister

Jade: you're welcome. It's what you get for dragging me here. I was about to beat the battle frontier

Ben: are you having fun?

Jade: yes

Ben: then shut up

Jade: come on let's go. I want to play some games.

Ben: fine catch you later

Rose: you guys have fun. I have to go to the lab. So see ya later

Ben/jade: bye

After a few minutes walking rose finally got to the lab. She opened the door to find green sitting down reading the mysteries of the Earth

Rose: hi green

Green: hi rose

Rose: you sure just reading here alone. I thought you would be having fun.

Green: I don't like to be surrounding by people and fans. I would ask the same thing for you.

Rose: well I did have fun. I came here to do my own research

Green: you asking me why I am reading. When you are going to do work

Rose: you have a point. But I did have fun, and you didn't

Green: well I am having fun … reading

Rose: well come on lets take a walk outside

Green: I am good

Rose: we are going to walk even if you like it or not.

Rose grabs green's hand and pulls him up from his chair. After a few minutes they walk back to the lab. When she sees a shiny noctowl on a tree branch and runs after it. She tosses a pokeball but it does not capture it.

Rose: guess this Pokémon is taken

Green: well you tried your best lets go

Rose: not so fast green. The owner might be worried. We should go find the owner.

: Hey you!

Green: who's that running towards us?

Rose: must be the owner. Hey wait I know that voice.

As the figure moved closer and closer. You could tell it was a boy running towards them. But not just any boy it was Ben.

Ben: hey rose, I finally found you.

Rose: hey Ben didn't I told you that I was staying here.

Ben: no you didn't.

Rose: that's right I told your little sister. I guess she's still mad at you that's why she didn't tell you.

Green: (cough)

Rose: right this is green, green this is Ben.

Ben: nice to meet you green

Green: same here.

Rose: speaking of your sister where she is

Ben: I didn't know

At that moment the dexholders walked into the lab, and outside a skarmory was about to hit Ben. While inside the pokedex holders are asking questions.

Blue: where's green

Red: he said he was going to be here.

Yellow: hey you guys look at the backyard.

Emerald: isn't that green with two other people getting attacked

Outside rose is hugging green. While green is trying to figure out what does the Pokémon want. And Ben is trying to dodge to quick attacks. Rose lets go of green.

Rose: you know what I am tired of this. I should not be afraid it's only attacking Ben. Now go charmander, use dragon claw then fire spin.

Ben: its too fast, whose attacks wont hit.

Rose: I know what I am doing

The attack hit the skarmory and it falls to the ground. While the dexholders inside watch amazement. And blue was shocked that the girl was hugging green. And when she does that green pushes away quickly. Rose gets umbreon out of the pokeball and tells it to find the owner of the skarmory.

Rose: umbreon use psychic on the owner and bring her here.

(A/n I know it can't use that move but in my story it does)

While rose and green take a look at the skarmory. Ben is still catching his breath. And the dexholders walk to the backyard to look at the damage. Rose starts to pet the skarmory and it seems like it healed. Green wonders how is that possible, until umbreon comes back with jade in mid-air.

Jade: let me go umbreon, rose get me down

Rose: fine umbreon let her go.

Jade: finally, did you have fun Ben?

Ben: that was your Pokémon.

Rose: jade I know that you're still mad at him. But you got to take it easy.

Jade: it's easy for you to say you finish it.

Rose: you are going to train with me, so you can get strong.

Jade: fine, but it was fun to see him yell like a girl.

Red: rose is that you.

Rose: yup it's me, (Turns around to hug red) it's been days since we seen each other, where have you been.

Red: well I had been around here and there.

Rose: well it's nice to see you again

Red: wasn't green reading in the lab.

Rose: he was until I dragged him to walk with me.

Red: so who are this two?

Rose: this is Ben and jade

Ben/jade: hello

Red: hi these people are blue, yellow, gold, silver, crystal, sapphire, and ruby, emerald.

All dexholders: hi

Rose: hello my name is rose.

Blue: so I saw you hugging me boyfriend.

Rose: who's your boyfriend?

Blue: green

Rose: wow he is, just a few days ago he.

Green: rose zip it and blue is not my girlfriend

Rose: okay my lips are sealed

Gold: so you're single, are you free tonight?

Rose: yes, but not for you.

Silver: gold you just got shot down.

Ruby: I know you two, you are from the contest

Jade/Ben: that's us

Rose: you know if I enter the beauty contest I will win.

Jade: I know that because of your special Pokémon

Ben: but that's not going to be fair

Rose: I know that's why I didn't enter

Red: what Pokémon is it?

Rose: red you and green saw it

Red: right

Ruby: what Pokémon is it?

Rose: milotic

Ruby: I have a milotic

Green: you have one, she has two. One of them is special.

Ruby: I will show you mine and you show me yours.

Rose: okay

Ruby: come on out Mimi

Rose: come on out milotic

As Mimi comes out from its pokeball, so does rose's milotic. The dexholders know which ones they like. Blue and others like ruby's and sapphire and others like rose's.

Ruby: I thought you had two

Rose: I do. This one is like yours, but the other one isn't. Come on out shine (milotic's nickname)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people of the world its me. Here's what happen the last chapter. Okay so ruby and rose are showing their milotic's to each other. Blue is jealous of rose because of her close relationship with green. Also green is internist in rose because he feels like she's keeping a secret from everyone. I just wanted to make that clear. Plus I am going to use different artist songs.

Ruby: I thought you had two

Rose: I do. This one is like yours, but the other one isn't. Come on out shine (milotic's nickname)

As rose's milotic shine comes out of its pokeball everyone looks shocked. Green just smirks and red starts to giggles. Ruby look shocked and doesn't know what to think. All the others just watch in amazement.

Rose: ruby what do you think?

Ruby: I …um

Sapphire: nothing to say. Then REMEMBER, okay ruby. Rose thank you for putting him in his place, you're my 2 idol for doing that.

Rose: thanks I guess. So ruby what do you think?

Ruby: it's a very pretty Pokémon.

Green: ruby you know that like a rare Pokémon for the color right?

Ruby: I know.

Yellow: wow it's so cute and beautiful

Rose: thank you yellow.

Ruby: okay rose how about a little battle between Mimi and shine.

Rose: no I am good.

Ruby: scared you are going to lose.

Rose: no it's just that I already trained it.

Green: ruby don't under estimate her. Isn't that right red.?

Red: um… right

Ruby: I know I could beat her.

Rose: is that so.

Ruby: yes

Rose: okay let's make a bet here.

Ruby: if I win then you have to buy my supplies for my next project. Fair.

Rose: okay. If I win then… (Whisper something in sapphire's ear and sapphire grins evilly and nods)

You have to do everything sapphire tells you to do. Fair.

Ruby: okay because I am not going to lose. Ready.

Rose: ready. Go shine

Ruby: go Mimi

Rose: you make the first move.

Ruby: Mimi use water pulse

Rose: jump and use iron tail to sent it back

Ruby: use light screen.

Rose: use blizzard

Ruby: Mimi holds on then use ice beam,

Rose: shine hold on use aqua ring

Ruby: blizzard

Rose: use rest

Ruby: ice beam and water pulse

Rose: sleep talk

Ruby: what move is that?

Crystal: while it's asleep the user randomly uses one of the moves it knows

Ruby: thank you. What move is it using crystal, Mimi dodge?

Crystal: I don't know

Rose: you can't dodge this move it has high accuracy and the move is dragon pulse

Ruby: mirror coat

Rose: take it head on then use recover

Sapphire: ruby you better quit

Ruby: Mimi can handle it

Rose: you should listen to her. Look at Mimi it looks tired.

Ruby: it doesn't

Rose: shine use hypnosis then iron tail

Ruby: try to dodge

Rose: game, set and match.

Ruby: I lost

Rose: let's just cancel the bet. Today is a festival so we should be having fun.

Ruby: okay but it was a fun battle even if I lost.

Rose: it's okay. You're not the first one of this group to lose to me.

Sapphire: he's not going to listen to me and who lost to you?

Rose: (giggles) I said too much.

Sapphire: just tell us. We are all friends

Rose :( ring. Ring) whoops got to take this. (Walks away, talking)

Sapphire: wonder who lost

Blue: green and red can you tell us who lost?

Green/ red: no

Blue: come on please

Silver: maybe green lost

Green: shut up

(Rose walks in)

Rose: well I have to go. Family problems

Red: can't you stay for a bit longer

Blue: no she can't. Bye

Rose: sorry I cant (whistles) (then a pidgot lands next to rose)

Yellow: wow that pidgot is huge.

Gold: it is.

Rose: thank you. (Hops on pidgot) bye you guys, come on pidgot. You know where to go.

All dexholders: bye

Rose: bye

Blue: so green are you busy tomorrow. Maybe I will let you take me on a date tomorrow.

Green: I have plans with someone else. And why would I go on a date with you.

Silver :( cold glare)

Blue: who do you have plans with?

Red: I think I know. So green did oak talk to her dad about your marriage.

All dex holder: what your getting married

Green: red. Why did you say that? Even we are not going to get married.

Red: okay whatever you say.

(Back to the festival)

And the winner of the beauty contest is…

Ben

Now on with the Pokémon battles

(Long story short: random trainer wins)

Now the winner of the battle versus red. They are going to have a one on one battle. Now begin

Red: go aero

R.T: go arcanine

R.T: use fire spin

Red: fly

R.T: flamethrower

Red: dodge then go

R.T: quick attack

Red: dodge. Now use dragon claw

R.T: arcanine

The trainers Pokémon is unable to battle. The winner is red. Now the concert is going to begin. The line up is

1: DJ Mary

2: fireworks

3: live music

4: singer J

On with the show.

Yellow and red are sitting down talking together. The johto dexholders and blue are in one corner. The hoenn are the same. Green talking on his pokegear.

Red: yellow are you exited about tonight.

Yellow: yes I am. It's going to be so much fun. I love the fireworks.

Red: me too. We have a lot in common. Ha-ha

Gold: so blue you want to go on a date with me.

Silver: (punch)

Crystal: (kick)

Gold: you guys don't need to be so rude

Blue: (to crystal) I wonder who green is talking to.

Crystal: go ask him

Blue: maybe

(Green's conversation)

Green: so what are you going?

Rose: talking to you and wearing fancy clothes

Green: ha-ha very funny

Rose: (giggles) you are a fun person to talk to, when your friend aren't around

Green: one of us has to be the serious one in the group

Rose: but you're not that serious, sometimes

Green: sure

Rose: come on around me your very funny (giggles)

Green: are we going to have a gym battle, one of these days

Rose: I don't know …maybe

Green: come on you beat red and ruby. Next it's my turn

Rose: okay you win. So when are we going to get married (sarcastic)

Green: soon

Rose: where?

Green: pallet

Rose: you better buy me a ring. (Laugh)

Green: soon (laughs quietly)

Rose: okay I have to go. My dad just noticed I was talking on the phone. Bye

Green: bye

(Green hangs up the phone)

Blue: hey green who you were talking to.

Green: no one

Blue: come on you can tell me.

Green: aren't you watching yellow and red.

Blue: I was then it got boring.

Now performing is singer J

S.J: thank you so much. I am glad to be here tonight. Thank you everyone. This song is called pain of love.

(After a few lyrics)

And we go on,  
and we go on,  
and on and on and on.  
We don't belong,  
we don't belong,  
Belong to anyone.  
The pain of love will last Forever,  
Promise me, promise me,  
Lets celebrate the pain together,  
the pain of love.  
We climb the mountain,  
Walk the desert,  
for our love,  
let's make a pact tonight,  
so we can feel this pain of Love forever.

S.J: thank you so much. Good night everyone.

Now that was singer J. its time for the ending. Now can all the dexholders come on out. (Dexholders come on the stage) thank you dexholders for everything you guys did for us. We got you guy's gift baskets and flowers. Thank you and good night everyone.

(End of the festival)

Me: sorry I had to write this quickly. If you guess the name of the artist you maybe right. I might write a late Christmas story.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hello people. I am back again. Okay so today green and rose are going to hang out. Blue is going to spy on them. And secrets are going to be relieved. Okay on with the story. Plus soul might come to the following chapters.

At viridian gym.

Green is battling his last trainer. The trainer sends out his beedrill. Green uses charizard and faints the beedrill easily. After the trainer leaves green is about to close when rose gets in.

Green: what are you going here?

Rose: don't tell me you forgot.

Green: what?

Rose: we were supposed to go to the lab. Silly boy.

Green: don't call me that. Let's go.

Rose: no promises.

They walk outside and green is about to take out charizard when rose starts to whistle. Then a huge pidgot just flies next to rose. Rose hops on then reaches her hand to green. Green takes it then they fly to pallet.

Rose: thank you pidgot. (Enters the lab with green)

Rose: so what did you want to talk about?

But right outside blue is looking at them from the window.

Blue: I wonder what they are talking about.

Green: you.

Rose: what about me.

Green: everything.

Rose: well born in viridian. Age 16. I play guitar. My dads name is Holt. My mother died when I was 2. I moved around a lot. Have friend in new bark town, littleroot, and twinleaf. Well that's about it.

Green: thank you I just figure out the puzzle.

Rose: what puzzle.

Green; about you. You see I read my grandfathers journal a few days ago. And discovered that their was another dexholder. Also that yellow said that her uncle told her she had a sister. And that the dexholder was starting a singing career. All that was in oak's journal. Also that her dads name is Holt.

Rose: you are very smart green. (Smirks) well I guess I must go. (Walks away)

Green: (grabs her arm) you are not going anywhere UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH.

Rose: LET GO OF ME (umbreon comes out and uses iron tail on green)

Green: ouch. Why did you that for? (Let's go)

Rose: it protects me (necklace glows) whoops I have to go.

Green: you are not going anywhere.

Rose: then you're coming with me. (Alakazam uses teleport)

Both teleport out of there. Blue is still shocked at what she saw. She is asking herself questions.

Cave

Green: where are we?

Rose: stay here I will talk to my master.

Green: what?

Rose: just stay here.

Green: fine

Rose starts to talk to the master. While green listens.

Rose: the aura is with me now it's with you. Talk

Master: thank you. Now I tell you have a problem.

Rose: yes. The boy over there discovered my secret. Do I tell him the truth?

Master: if you trust him then you may. But tell me the boy's name. Maybe he can help with the problem we have.

Rose: his name is green. And I do trust him

Master: wait his name is green.

Rose: yup one of the dexholders

Master: he saved me from that mask of ice. Bring him here.

Rose walks to get green.

Rose: my master want to see you. My master is also is knowed by water guardian.

Green: who is your master?

Rose: you know my master. Just wait and see.

Rose and green walk to the other room. Green is shock at what he is seeing. He sees the Pokémon lugia standing right before him.

Lugia: hello green.

Green: it could talk.

Rose: yup. It's my master/ water guardian.

Green: how could a Pokémon be your master?

Rose: I and lugia will explain.

Lugia: well when rose was 2. Her mother gave birth to her sister.

Rose: yellow

Lugia: something terrible happened and they were the only ones who survived.

Rose: a shooting. I was with uncle during that time.

Lugia: but her father couldn't take care of both. So the left yellow with her uncle.

Rose: Dad and I went to look for work.

Lugia: years later they went back to your grandfather.

Rose: and that's how I got the pokedex. He wanted to try it so badly. So I took it. Then after that I started my career.

Lugia: she did that to find yellow.

Rose: that's the truth.

Green: so your full name is rose de viridiangrove. Yellow's sister.

Rose: I could explain this to you at the lab because someone was spying on us.

Green: who?

Rose: blue

Green: one question.

Rose: what?

Green: how could lugia talk?

Lugia: that's simple. The power of aura.

Green: aura

Rose: that's a different story.

Green: this is your secret.

Rose: yes. You can't tell anyone.

Green: fine

Lugia: a new problem is rising.

Rose: I could tell. It will be my mission.

Green: where are we?

Rose; cave.

Green: I could tell.

Rose: well its time for us to go now. Bye lugia.

Lugia: bye rose and green

Green: bye.

Both teleport out of their and back at oak's lab.

Rose: you want to make blue mad.

Green: sure.

Rose: (whispers in his ear) okay well blue is going to walk in. and just go along. Then when I leave just tell her it's because you rescued me. Okay.

Green: sure.

Blue walks in. then rose kisses green on his check. Blue becomes red in the face. Green just blushes a bit, but his hair covers his face.

Rose: oh hey blue. Well I have to go see ya. Be back in a month. (Walks out the door)

Blue: WHAT WAS THAT?

Green: nothing.

Blue: she kissed you.

Green: so what. She did that because I rescued her once. Even what are you doing here.

Blue: well I was walking around and thought I would come here for a visit.

Green: well can you go. I have a lot to think about.

Blue: no I will stay. I might help you.

Green: I don't think you could help me. It's personal.

Blue: come on green.

Green: okay just sit down. And watch TV

Blue: okay

She turns on the TV and watches a rumor show.

Reporter: today it was just heard that singer J will be taking a month off to work on more music. Also many people think that dexholders blue and green are dating. Is this fact or fiction.

Green: that's fucking fiction.

Blue: fact

Reporter: but all we know is that they make a cute couple. The next cutest couple is red and yellow.

Green: they got red and yellow right. But us hell no.

Blue: come on green. Don't you like me?

Green: I think I will go to bed.

Blue: why?

Green: well its 10 o'clock.

Blue: can I sleep here? Please. (Doing puppy eyes)

Green: fine sleep on the couch.

Blue: okay thank you.

Green: goodnight blue.

Blue: goodnight green

Green goes up stairs to his room. But someone is waiting for him upstairs. He opens the door to find rose sitting on his bed.

Green: what are you going her?

Rose: 1 to answer your other questions, 2 lugia wants to see you in the morning, 3 if I could sleep here please. (Does puppy dog eyes?)

Green: fine. But where are you going to sleep.

Rose: I your bed. You have a king size bed. So don't be selfish.

Green: fine. Are you the first one to tell me this?

Rose; the first one to tell you everything. But Ben knows the singer J secret.

Green: are you going to tell yellow?

Rose; I think so. But she's going to hate me.

Green: what about the pokedex?

Rose: no. because I feel ashamed.

Green: why

Rose; because you guy all saved the world. The only thing I did was runaway instead of helping.

Green; don't say that maybe you weren't there. But in the future you would

Rose: I am sleepy goodnight green.

Green: goodnight rose.

Meanwhile downstairs

Blue: found the safe. It was so easy. Now the numbers. Green's birthday.

Blue opens the safe. And looks inside to find a ring box.

Blue: wonder if there's a ring.

Opens the box to find a diamond ring. And a message inside.

Message: dear rose, I will like to take your hand in marriage. Since the first day I meet you, you were always in my mind. Now I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me? Love green.

Blue: green's going to marry her. But he can't marry her without a ring. (Goes back to sleep)

In the morning.

Blue already left the house. Green left the same time and rose left through the window. Blue is with crystal and yellow. Green and rose went to see lugia.

(Cave)

Lugia: green and rose you are here

Rose: yes. I didn't tell him about the mission.

Green: what mission

Lugia: well rose is doing to track an evil team. This evil team took something important from her a long time ago.

Rose: I will leave in a few days.

Green: that's why you took a month off.

Rose: exactly. Even this cave will fall one of these days.

Lugia: I just want to warn you two.

Rose: well its time for us to go.

Lugia: I understand but first play me the melody you did for me.

Rose: okay lugia (she takes out the ororca and starts to play) (the sound is lugia's song)

After playing the melody. They said goodbye and left the cave. Green went to the gym and rose went home. Meanwhile blue, yellow, and crystal are talking in yellow's house.

Crystal: why did you bring us here blue?

Yellow: she said it was something important.

Blue: okay I found out that green is about to get married.

Crystal: no way. I thought you liked him.

Yellow: are you sure.

Blue: yup. Someone stole green from me.

Crystal: who?

Yellow: wait. Red must know something. Their like best friends.

Crystal: let's call him later.

Blue: well you know that girl we meet a few days ago.

Yellow: you mean rose.

Crystal: the one that hangs around red and green.

Blue: yup. Look what found in his house. (Shows the ring)

Yellow: no way

Crystal: a diamond ring.

Blue: look what is said.

They both read the note. They think its romantic but then they get mad. Because rose stole green from blue. And that their going to get married

Crystal: we have to find this rose and get revenge

Yellow: I am not going to hurt a person.

Blue: what happens if it was red?

Yellow: as long as red is happy.

Blue: come on yellow

A pokegear starts to ring. Yellow answers it to find red is calling.

Yellow: hi red.

Red: yellow can you meet me in front of viridian forest.

Yellow: sure I will be their.

Red: okay bye.

Yellow: bye

Hangs up.

Blue: who was that?

Yellow: red. He wants me to meet him in viridian forest.

Crystal: well go. We will stay here.

Yellow: okay bye.

Blue/crystal: bye.

In viridian:

Red: are you sure it's going to work

Rose: likes you and you like her.

Red: but what if this goes wrong

Rose: then kiss her. Wait she's coming. Bye red (runs away)

Red: some friend she is.

Yellow: hi red.

Red: hi yellow

Yellow: what did you call me for?

Red: I just wanted to walk around with you.

Yellow: well okay.

They walk around for minutes. Until they see a lake in the forest. Both sit down in front of the lake.

Yellow: red can I ask you a question

Red: sure

Yellow: tell me more about your friend rose

Red: well she traveled around a lot. I heard her say she has a boyfriend in sinnoh. She …

Yellow: wait she has a boyfriend.

Red: yup

Yellow: I thought she liked green

Red: no. she was just playing around.

Yellow: so he's not getting married

Red: what. Green. Never. Professor oak brought the ring. He thought they liked each other that's why.

Yellow: hmm… well I have to go talk to blue.

Red: okay well see ya later

Yellow: bye red

She starts to run to her house. When she's out of view rose calls red.

Rose: so how'd it go? Did you tell her?

Red: no

Rose: well try next time. Okay.

Red: fine. Anyways I want to ask you something.

Rose: okay go.

Red: what's your boyfriends' name?

Rose: wow that's an odd question. His name is riley.

Red: okay well bye

Rose: bye

Me: okay well that's the story next chapter you will see sapphire, johto dexholders and soul. See ya


	8. Chapter 8

Me: okay well this will take place in gold's house. And crystal is talking to sapphire about the plan.

I don't own any thing of Pokémon except for rose (oc)

Gold's house

Gold talking to silver through poke gear

Gold: come on silv. Just come over.

Silver: why would I do that?

Gold: just come over for dinner and to hang out.

Silver: no.

Gold: come on free food. If you don't I will tell blue that you broke my leg.

Silver: you don't even have a broken leg.

Gold: I will fake it. Even if she sees it she will think you did it. I will tell her you got angry at me again. And started calling me a bastered.

Silver: fine I will come. Then that broken leg wouldn't be a fake.

Gold: okay then see ya in a bit. Later.

Silver: whatever

Both hang up. Gold goes to his neighbor to tell her to come over. While silver leaves to go to new bark town.

Gold: please come over. Soul please.

Soul: fine. But don't pull any of your tricks.

Gold: okay.

Soul: just let me get my bag and I will meet you there.

Gold: okay bye soul.

Soul: bye

After a few minutes soul leaves to a to gold's house. While silver is flying to gold's house. Silver lands in front of gold' house and knocks the door. Gold opens and lets silver in. soul starts to run to gold's house and knocks the door. Silver and gold are in the backyard at the time. So gold's mom answers the door.

Gold's mom: hello soul

Soul: hello. Is gold here.

Gold's mom: yes his in the yard. But soul can you help me do something in the kitchen.

Soul: I will be happy to help.

While soul is helping in the kitchen. Gold and silver are fighting in the backyard. After the fight is over gold is wondering where is soul.

Gold: where is she?

Silver: where is who?

Gold: oh nothing. So silver you want to battle. 1 on 1.

Silver: starters only.

Gold: sure.

While soul and gold's mom cook in the kitchen. And silver and gold start a battle. While crystal and sapphire are talking about the plan at blue's house. Blue is out buying food and such.

Crystal: I don't know about the plan. That happens if it goes wrong.

Sapphire: everything is going to go like the plan said it will.

Crystal: I don't want to be in it. Maybe that's to the truth.

Sapphire: fine you're out. But please don't tell anyone about the plan.

Crystal: fine

Sapphire: one question is we going to throw mud or dirt. Or both at the same time.

Crystal: you have to ask blue.

Sapphire: fine well see ya

Crystal: bye

Both walk away. While all this time yellow is calling blue. But blue won't pick up. Back to gold, silver, soul.

After the battle had finish and gold's mom called them to the table. Silver sat next to gold next to gold was soul then his mom. (Skipped dinner scene) now they're telling stories around the couch.

Gold's mom: soul didn't you have a story to tell us.

Soul: I thought you've never asked

Gold: what's the story?

Soul: about you

Silver: is it good or bad

Soul: it's good for me but bad for gold

Gold: then don't tell it

Silver: it can't hurt that bad (revenge)

Gold: fine

Soul: okay well when I came here one day, I didn't find gold's mom here. I was about to leave when I heard something upstairs. I went to look in each room until I stopped by gold's room. I heard him sing so loud to a love song then I heard an 'I love you' to someone special.

Gold; (blush)

Silver: (smirks) did you hear the name.

Soul: all I heard was crys…

Silver: well I must go visit my sister in kanto. Well good bye soul and gold and gold's mom.

Soul: I should leave too. Cause if I don't then gold's going to chase me around the house and kill me. Goodbye.

Both soul and silver left the house. Silver goes to kanto and soul goes to her house.

Later that day around 10 at night. Yellow, red, and oak are watching a movie. Yellow, Red and rose all fell asleep. Yellow's head on reds shoulder. Rose took over the couch leaving green to sit on the floor. Oak on a couch chair. He picked the movie so that's why three of them are asleep. Once the movie is over oak and green leave them to sleep.

The next morning rose is the first to wake up. She has a toothbrush in her bag and goes to clean herself in the bathroom. Then she goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast for everyone. When she is done she starts to wake everyone up.

(Red and yellow)

Rose: hey happy couple wake up. (Shaking them and in a sweet voice)

Red/yellow: hmm … (keeps sleeping)

Rose: (sigh) I will wake up professor and green. These two are hard.

Walks up the stairs to wake up professor. Then green.

(Professor oak)

Knock knock.

Rose: oak wake up.

O.P: yes (rubbing his eyes)

Rose: its morning and breakfast is ready. Go and change.

Leaves room to wake up green.

Rose: green. Wake up. Green, (sweet voice)

Green: hmm… (Turns the other way)

Rose: (sighs) he chose the hard way. GREEN WAKE UP.

Green: WHAT?

Rose: (sweet voice) breakfast is ready. Go and change.

Green: you didn't have to wake me up screaming.

Rose: I did the easy way but I failed. So it was the hard way. Once I woke Ben with a pan and a spoon.

Green: you hit him.

Rose: no I just bang the pan and spoon near his ear.

Rose leaves the room. A few minutes later oak and green are out of bed and eating down stairs.

Oak: These pancakes are delicious.

Rose: thank you. (Drinks her coffee) green. Coffee or juice.

Green: coffee. (Eating fruit salad and eggs with beacon)

Oak: are you going to wake up yellow and red?

Rose: yup. (Takes camera)

Before rose wakes up yellow and red. She starts to take pictures from different angles. Once she's done she wakes them up. She wakes up red first.

Rose: red wake up. (Shakes red so hard)

Red: what rose (sleepy voice)

Rose: breakfast.

Red: thanks. (About to move when he sees yellow)

Rose walks to the kitchen. Red starts to wake up yellow.

Red: yellow (shakes yellow)

Yellow: hey red. (Realizes that her head on his shoulder) sorry. (Blushes)

Red: it's okay. Even breakfast is ready.

They both get out of bed to see rose and green have a staring contest. For some unknown reason. Rose can't take it any more so she accidentally spills water on green. This ends the contest. While green tries to clean himself with what he can find. Red and yellow just eat their breakfast.

Rose: so did you guy sleep well. (Winks at red)

Green: rose don't you have something to do.

Rose: you do too. (Glare)

Yellow: why do you guys hang out if you guys don't like each other?

Rose: we like each other but hmmm… how do I explain this.

Green: it's complicated

Oak: look more like brother sister love hate relationship

At that moment rose froze a little. But only green noticed. But then red started to talk about battling.

Red: I'm going to walk around, battle a few trainers then just go home.

(Rose's pokegear starts to ring)

Rose: excuse me

She leave the room, the others start to talk about random stuff. Like how many honey can a butterfree collect in a day. And which one is better a caterpie or a weedle.

Rose P.O.V

I will be there in a couple of days. I have my ticket just wait riley.

Riley: fine. Even we have to practice aura.

True but still. Any way I have to go you know run some errands. (Hangs up and goes back to the kitchen)

Hey people I have to go.

Red: hey I was wonder where is Ben?

Finishing ranger school.

Red: I thought he had Pokémon.

Green: didn't he have a noctowl.

He caught it for me and borrows my Pokémon. Well see ya later.

All: bye

End of point of view. Okay a few hours later. On the roof of the oak's house.

Blue: okay we will drop the mud then dirt after that well throw the flowers okay sapphire.

Sapphire: yup wait… she's coming. Also I diged a hole so she could not move.

Blue: go drop it all… (Pop) she fell

Blue and sapphire drop the whole thing on the person… rose. When it all over they run to rose to tell her it was for green. Rose understands but goes inside to take a bath. Sapphire leaves while green, gold, and crystal enter.

Green: blue where's rose?

Blue: taking a shower.

(Ps: rose's clothes were washed and dry and now in the bathroom)

Gold: (light bulb flashes) well I will be up stairs if you need me.

Crystal: you better not get near the bathroom, you pervert.

Gold: do you believe I would do such a thing? (Pretending to be shocked and hurt)

Green, blue, crystal: YES

Gold: WELL (pretending) I will go up stairs because I am hurt a lot.

Goes up stairs and disappeared.

Green: isn't umbreon blocking the door.

Crystal: so if he goes there umbreon will attack him.

Blue: yup

A while later you hear screaming then something comes crashing into the wall up stairs. All walk up to find gold near the wall.

Gold: stupid Pokémon (glares at umbreon)

Umbreon glares right back. Still guarding the bathroom.

Crystal: gold what happen?

Gold: that thing over there attacked me. That son of a bi…

Green: why? It wouldn't attack unless rose was in danger.

Blue: where you going to seek s rose

Crystal: pervert

They all go down stair to sit on the couch. Then rose comes down dressed in her clothes. She looks around the see gold with an ice bag on his stomach and his head.

Rose: what happened?

Gold: that Pokémon of yours attacked me.

The others nod in agreement.

Rose: umbreon is this true?

She looks at the Pokémon then umbreon starts to speak. Then rose tells the others what happened.

Rose: umbreon said it was true… but…

Gold: told you guys. In your face.

Rose: but it also told me that you tried to enter the bathroom, while I was in there. (Glares at gold)

Gold: (sweat drops) eh eh

Rose: while anyways green your ready to go.

Green: sure just let me get the ring.

Crystal: where are you guys going?

Gold: a ring?

Rose: eh eh long story short will oak brought a ring so green would ask me to marry him. Then I told oak that it was a mistake and now we are going to return it.

Blue: WHAT?

Green: yup she's telling the truth.

Gold: wow some story

Rose: I have a boyfriend already. Well have you found it?

Green: it's missing

Rose: umbreon track a scent then follow it

Well umbreon followed the scent to blue's bag to find the ring in it.

Green: pesky girl

Rose: (get the ring back) no time lets go. The store is about to close. Later.

The next day…

Rose is on a boat to iron island, green is at the gym. (Ps getting lazy so heres a summary) once rose leave the island after a couple of day she calls her father.

Rose: if anything happens to me tell the world the pop star secret. Okay bye dad

Bye rose.

A few more days passed until one day something will change there lives

Me: okay please readers review. Please! Okay people I will be posting a new story this week. It's a crossover with the book "the outsiders" and Pokémon… will the gang fall in love or get into trouble. Again please review. Click that bottom right there.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: hello readers… you are wondering what's going to happen. Well I'm going to let you wait…you know the reason*cough**review**cough*

…

…

…

…

Okay now on with the story

One day…

Take us to oak's place

(At oaks lab)

Oak: crystal can you please pass those files

Crystal: okay professor. Come on emerald

Knock knock

Oak: I'll get it.

He opens the door to see jade and rose with injuries (small).

What happen?

Ben: please go to … (out of breath)

Jade: building

Oak: crystal! Emerald!

Crystal/rald: what professor

Oak: Get your Pokémon we need to get them to the hospital.

After a few minutes they arrive to the hospital where doctors treat them for miner injuries.

Doctor: room A3. Both are in there.

Oak: thank you doctor

They rush into the room to find them talking to each other.

Oak: what happen?

Ben: well we were with rose and she told us to get out of the building. That she was going to take care of it herself. It was her job and she can only do it.

Jade: then she gave Ben a letter to give to yellow and the other was for her father. Once we got out we ran to hid behind a tree. Then the building went on fire. One part of the building collapse we knew rose was there so we went inside.

Ben: but we count find her at all. We moved one place to the other but no hope. We lost her. (Tears run down his face)

Oak: where did this happen?

Jade: we don't remember… maybe kanto

Crystal: you want me to call the others.

Ben: yes thank you.

Emerald: are you okay jade?

Jade: yeah I'm fine thank you. You are so nice.

After 5-10 minutes all came over here. Then Ben began the story. Many couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Ben: yellow this is for you.

Yellow: for me. Why me?

Letter: dear yellow,

I hope you forgive me. I should have told you sooner. This maybe hard to believe but I'm your sister. I know you will not believe me but here it goes. When you were born in viridian, we took a picture of the family. But on the way home some people shoot mother, father. Mother protected you and so did dad. Mother died and you and dad survived. But dad couldn't take care of us. I was two years old. So I went with dad and you with uncle. Next few years dad became a successful. And we moved a lot. I thought your name was something different. When I found you I knew it was you. Cause you looked like mom. I wanted to meet you and tell you the truth. But I have many more secrets but only green knows so ask him. He'll tell you the rest of my secrets. I will give you a locket. It has a picture of the family.

Love rose

Yellow: Ben she said something about the locket. (Tears swell up in her eyes)

Ben: here you go (give her the locket)

She finds the family picture and starts to cry. Her emotions are happy, sad. Red starts to hug her and she hugs back. Tears of joy and sadness fall from her cheeks. At that moment green leaves the room.

Red: yellow why are you crying?

Blue: red we all are a friend that's why?

Yellow: no that's not the reason. (Sniff) where's green?

Blue: (to silver) where's green?

Silver: he left

Blue: do you know where?

Silver: maybe the gym… he didn't say

Yellow: blue can you find him. I need to talk to him.

Blue: okay yellow.

Blue walks out to find green. After what seems like forever she finally finds him staring out the window.

Blue: hey I know you're sad. But it's going to get better.

Green: I know. Is yellow crying?

Blue: yup but she wont tell us why?

Green: (smirks and whispers) oh rose you start the mess and I have to clean it up.

Blue: what did you say?

Green: nothing

At that moment they walk to the room. Outside they see professor oak talking to a doctor.

Blue: found green.

Yellow: green what are the rest of the secrets?

Green: well I don't remember all since she told me a long time ago.

Yellow: so it's true… rose is my sister

The whole room gasps

Green: yes she is.

Yellow: what else?

Green: remember that concert we all went to

Blue: yes what her name…

Red: singer j

Silver: what does she have to do with anything?

Green: have you ever noticed that rose and j have in common.

(Thinking)

Blue: smile

Red: eyes

Green: think very hard

Silver: face

Yellow: what?

Green: correct. Rose and singer j are the same person.

Whole room gasps…

A few days later.

Everyone knows everything. Yellow met her father. The whole regions know singer j's secrets, now she is known as singer rose.(me: okay so this chapter was suppose to end but its 4 pages long. Anyways the story might be finished. Now on with the story) A year has passed by since everything is out on the open. Today the sinnoh dex-holders are meeting the kanto, johto, hoenn dex-holders. They are in the back yard having a great time. But there seems to be a boy just sitting on the fence. He has white hair with blue highlights, white jacket with blue straps on the back and a blue shirt. White and blue sneakers and jeans. He is there to give yellow some happy news. He sees a skarmory land near him and a girl comes down and returns it to the pokeball. The girl is known as jade. Jade sees him and walks over to him.

Jade: hello my name is jade what's yours?

Just call me L

Jade: okay L what are you doing here?

L: just thinking. Jade you were friends with rose right.

Jade: yes but what does that …

L: today was the day she will reappear. The place where she died. Go to the place, try to find some clues, trust me. You have to go today or you might not get another chance.

Jade: how do you know this?

L: I was friend with her. Trust me go and take the dex-holders with you. If they don't listen tell green this "the guardian of the sea and aura can speak together as one"

L leaves and jade runs to tell every one what happen. But they don't believe.

Jade: (faces green) the guardian of the sea and aura can speak together as one.

Green: (eyes are opened) let's go now.

They all go on there flying Pokémon and go to the burned building.

Jade: okay lets all spilt up into teams kanto goes east, johto goes west, I and hoenn goes south and sinnoh goes north. We will meet up in ten minutes here.

…10 minutes later

Everyone comes back with nothing. But pearl and diamond come back with dirt on their faces and tired.

Gold: what happened to you guys?

Pearl: well missy wanted to catch a wild Pokémon that we saw.

Dia: so we planed on capturing it, but it was to strong and got away.

Blue: what Pokémon was it?

Missy: it was an umbreon.

Blue: you know you can raise an eevee.

Dia: but the color was different.

Green: what color?

Pearl: instead of being yellow it was blue.

Green and red share a look with each other. That's when the ceiling started to collapse but it wasn't enough time to take out their Pokémon. So they bended their knees and covered their ears. But the dexholders only heard noise and didn't feel pain. They open their eyes to see a blue shield and four people surrounding them with their hands out. Above them they see an umbreon and 3 lucarios pushing the rocks away. The figures are wearing a cape with hoods on. Once there done they walk out of the rock circle that formed and stand as a group. Three in the back and one in the with their heads down. Just like the people the Pokémon do the same.

Missy: is this your umbreon?

Leader: yes

Ruby: why did you save us?

Leader: because I am human plus it would be no fun if you guys were dead.

Red: what?

Leader: long time no see dex-holders. Have you guys missed me? (Lifts up head)

Me: so many have guessed who the leader is. But who are the other 3 people. The outsiders and pokespes might come soon. Tell me what you think. Please review! Thank you and good bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: hello… career changing… new people and mew?

I do not own Pokémon or songs that are used here.

Pearl: can you please take off that mask?

Leader: who are you?

Pearl: I am a pokedex holder! Now your turn!

Leader: I never seen you with the rest of them?

Pearl: I am from sinnoh with diamond and platinum.

Leader: ahh dexholders from sinnoh. I've been there, Iron Island such a great place, defeating a lucario.

Dia: you (munch) mean (munch) riley.

Leader: yes

Green: I think I know who you are? (Walks towards leader)

Blue: green she could be dangerous!

Green is right in front of the leader. (Whispering conversation)

Face to face:

Green: I know its you

Leader: wow you were always the smart one in this group. Plus funny… around me

Green: rose. Last time I cleaned your mess. Now it's your turn.

Rose: fine… where's the mop.

Green: at the house.

Rose :( giggles)

Blue: are you flirting with her!

Green: pesky girl.

Rose: did you tell them … about me being a dex holder.

Green's eyes widened

I guess you forgot well here's your wallet. (Hands wallet over)

How did you get my wallet?

It was in your front pocket.

Just get over there.

(Walks back)

Well hello everyone (takes off mask)

Everyone but green and the sinnoh trio: ROSE!

Yellow: is it really you rose.

Rose: yes it is yellow. I hope you forgive me.

They both hug and cry a little. Tears of happiness.

Pearl: will someone please tell us what's going on!

Ruby: you ruined a good moment.

Platinum: what do you mean?

Rose: well I am yellows older sister

Platinum: senior yellow has a sister.

Pearl: but why didn't you tell us.

Jade: long story.

Dia: who are the others over there?

Rose: please take off the mask and put down the hood.

Others put down the mask to see 2 guys and a girl. One of them is riley.

Dia: Mr. riley

Riley: diamond it's so good to see you.

Pearl: you guys know each other!

Dia: um… I trained under riley.

Rose: alakazam use teleport

CAVE

Finally my guardian is here.

Rose: oh hello. I see your still in…

Jade: hey its you. The guy that told me where to find rose.

L: yes (sitting on a rock)

Crystal: what do you mean guardian?

L: well rose protects me.

Rose: just go into the water.

SPLASH

Red: where are we?

Rose: in the whirl island. The place where lugia lives.

Platinum: there is a chance that lugia is here right now.

Rose: maybe… maybe not

(Goes in the middle of the lake where there is a little piece of land) there is also a waterfall in there.

Rose starts to play lugias song on the flute (ororca) just like in the movie Pokémon 2000.

The lake starts to glow then it stops. Rose comes back to the dexholders.

Rose: the power of aura is with me. Talk

Riley, Sir Aaron, and lady aurora you can train with your lucario. All bows.

POKEDEX HOLDERS OF KANTO AND JOHTO. I MUST THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME OF THE MASK OF ICE.

Gold: who's saying that?

IT IS I… (Pops out of water) LUGIA

Blue: how can you talk?

Green: the power of aura

Gold: what the hell is aura?

Crystal: it's a type of energy

Rose: anyways lugia over here is my friend also is *cough**mew**cough*.

Aaron: rose you need to train too.

Rose: coming.

Now use aura spheres on me.

Aaron: okay 1.2.3. Go.

Rose uses aura shield then she makes two shields to cover her arms. When an aura sphere is close she hits it with the arm shield. It goes fling to the ground or the walls.

Sir Aaron: okay that's enough. Good work.

Rose: thank you master sir Aaron.

Blue's POV

Thinking:

Okay so rose is back. I would be happier if I didn't pull that prank on her. Does she remember what me and sapphire did to her? She still thinks it was for green. But what more secrets is she up with the two other people she calls Sir Aaron and lady aurora. Why is she training so hard, the power of aura that's the power rose and the other three have.

Gold: rose what about lugia. It's yours.

Rose: no but it's my friend.

Crystal: then we could capture it.

Rose: no

Platinum: it is a wild Pokémon, because you didn't catch it yet.

Rose: what's your name?

Her name is platinum berlitz. She is a descendant of the berlitz family which is a wealthy clan in sinnoh.

Rose: so you're a rich girl.

Platinum: yes so I am treated with respect.

END of POV

Rose: then I should too.

(Digs into her bag)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Blue: the pokedex there beeping.

Emerald: we have been here together for a while. Why is it beeping now?

Rose :( hops on lugia) cause we all are here. All 14 dexholders. (Shows pokedex)

All without green: WHAT!

Pearl: what how and when did you get a pokedex!

Rose: a long time ago.

Gold: you are full of surprises aren't you?

Ruby: rose.

Rose: yes ruby?

Ruby: what about your singing career?

Rose: well I'm done with that. Now I want to start a fashion career. I made something for jade… if she wants to try it.

Jade: sure but I can't change in here.

Rose: then let's go to papa's house.

Yellow: does he know your alive.

Rose: hehe no but let's surprise him

Alakazam teleport

Who's there?

Dad it's me rose plus my friends.

Rose it is you. Who did you? When .what.

Yellow: it's a long story dad.

After a story

Rose: sooo what you guys think of jade?

Ruby: wow the clothes look great. Plus the hairstyle too.

(Looks like Bianca from Pokémon heroes)

Jade: thanks

Rose: I knew this will look prefect with here a hat to make you more pretty.

Jade: thank rose. This is too much.

Holt: so I guess my daughter is a designer. Well what about the world.

Rose: maybe next next week we will tell the world. I also did design Sir Aaron's and lady aurora's clothes.

Sir Aaron clothes: same boots, gloves, hats and cape .gray long sleeve shirt under a blue t-shirt and gray pants.

Lady Aurora: blue dress (similar to blue's) with black jacket and black pants. Same cape, gloves as Sir Aaron. Blue boots.

Holt: so your sir Aaron and lady aurora. Nice to meet you.

Aaron: just call us Aaron and aurora.

… 1 week later

Reporter: we all know singer J and that she died but no body was found at the area of her death. Later her father told us that her real name and her real look is rose de viridian grove. (Shows picture)

Well today we found out she's alive. Just a few hours ago they just said this. Rose now is starting to build her life and start a new carrier designer.

Few days later…

At the house rose got a little north of pallet.

Rose's p.o.v

Well now I am working on designs for a collection. It's been nice not to lie anymore. The past few days yellow and I are getting to know each other. Plus I found some shiny Pokémon. I been working so hard that I haven't had time with riley. Next week I will visit him.

Well until our next adventure somewhere… there's something waiting us. Mew and lugia I am connected to them the aura inside is getting stronger. I will be training with them and my masters.

THE END

Me: I was busy to much homework plus I got Pokémon black. Anyways 2 stories are coming up.

Outsiders in pokespe world

Pokespe School


End file.
